Interlude
by em2706
Summary: Sequel to Mutual Understanding. Christy runs into one of the Guns at the next Impact tapings.


Christy stood on tiptoe to see the monitor over Brother Ray's shoulder, cursing her decision to wear flat shoes today, although she wasn't sure why she was bothering to watch. They'd just finished taping the Guns in yet another webmatch, and now Hogan was out there competing with Flair to see who could make the least sense. The small crowd around the monitor was already beginning to chat and joke amongst themselves, and Christy had just begun to wonder whether anyone would be up for a game of Rock Band.

Normally she'd ask Sabin and Shelley. They were pretty damn good at it, and they were almost always up for a game. But they'd just finished their match and were presumably still in the locker room getting changed, and besides that she didn't particularly want to seek them out. She'd only seen them briefly since arriving at the Impact Zone, and everything had been perfectly normal - which is to say, they were mainly concerned with bullying Jay Lethal.

She started trying to pick someone else to ask. Team 3D were right out; that was a sight she never needed to see again. Frankie Kazarian was under doctor's orders not to play, ever since he'd pulled a muscle in his groin trying to stand like James Hetfield. She was thinking sullenly that she wouldn't have this problem if Jimmy Rave and Petey Williams (both of whom were Rock Band legends in the locker room) hadn't been released, when someone behind her tugged on her arm.

She turned to see who was there, and found a sweaty Chris Sabin, still in his ring gear, with a mischievous grin on his face. She opened her mouth to speak but Sabin put a finger over her lips, pulling again on her arm. She acquiesced, letting him pull her away from the monitor and around a corner, where he reached behind himself to open the door to a storage closet and then shoved her inside.

Christy managed to avoid the mop that seemed to be actively trying to entangle her feet, using the wooden wall-mounted shelves to steady herself. She hadn't had time to properly right herself before she heard the door close and felt Sabin's hands on her waist.

Sabin's moist chest pressed tight against her, sticking to the parts of her back her bikini top didn't cover, and his lips pressed firmly against her neck, his tongue slipping out to lick at her throat.

"You could have, you know, _asked_ me." Christy said, mainly to keep up appearances.

"Why?" Sabin was still a little out of breath from his match. "We both know you would have begged for this if you'd had to."

Christy elbowed him in the ribs. "Bite me."

Sabin followed her suggestion, sinking his teeth into the flesh where her neck and shoulder met just hard enough to sting very slightly, and she felt him smiling against her skin when she gasped aloud.

"Don't make me mark you up, Christy," he warned, although he was anything but menacing; she could hear the laughter in his voice, and his hands were roaming affectionately around her torso.

Smiling, Christy twisted in his arms to face him, although she couldn't see him at all; the tiny sliver of light creeping under the door wasn't anywhere near enough to penetrate the darkness of the room. She felt his breath on her face though, just before he captured her lips in a hungry kiss, his tongue immediately demanding entrance to her mouth. It was as if he had no low gear, and it was exactly the way Christy had imagined kissing him would be.

She reached up, tangling one hand in his damp hair and allowing the other to coast along the slick contours of his strong shoulder. She found herself feeling very small, trapped by his muscular biceps, stretching up to reach his lips and with his rough hands dragging against the skin of her back.

He reached lower, sliding his hands up her miniskirt from the bottom and grasping her ass firmly through her panties and fishnet tights. "I like your skirts," he told her as he broke away from their kiss. "They're very convenient."

She laughed, slapping playfully at his hands. "I don't wear them for your benefit."

"Then I'm all the more appreciative that they work out so much to my advantage. Turn back around."

Christy obediently swivelled around, eagerly anticipating the myriad things Sabin could choose to do with her. His hands swept back around her stomach just above the point where her skirt sat on her hips, and she was aware of him deliberately reining in his strength as they crossed her belly ring to be sure he didn't hurt her.

"I like this too," he said, running his finger around it. "It suits you." He pressed his body against her as he spoke, and Christy shifted her posture to relieve the pressure one of the shelves was putting on her ribcage. She knew she was more aware of the physical sensations because she couldn't see, but she found the feeling of his powerful thighs against the backs of her legs highly erotic.

Sabin let his hands fall lower, squeezing briefly at the flesh of her thighs before travelling up under her skirt. He pulled away from her very slightly so that he could fit his hands between their bodies, zeroing in on her ass once again. It was obvious that he was an ass kind of guy, just as Shelley was obviously a breast man. She had a fleeting thought of how different this encounter would be were she in this tiny closet with Shelley instead of Sabin, but Sabin's hungry groping quickly chased the thought away.

His fingers wound into the links of her fishnet tights at the point where her legs and ass met. Before she could register his intention, he tore into them, pulling them apart and leaving them in shreds hanging from her thighs.

"You jackass, that's hardly going to be inconspicuous when I leave here," she began, but his snort of laughter cut her off.

"Oh, shut up, you know you look gorgeous without them."

It was hard to argue with a man who kept complimenting her, especially when he was right, so Christy opened her legs instead. Sabin murmured in appreciation as he ran his fingers over her pussy through her panties, and Christy felt her body responding almost as eagerly to the lust in his voice as to his fingers.

Sabin seemed to be in no mood to waste time, and he tugged her panties down to her thighs, from where they fell to her ankles of their own accord. Christy stepped out of them, certain that she was going to need to be able to move her legs freely. A moment later there was a lot of rustling and then she felt the ends of his belt dangling against her back; she presumed he'd slung it around his neck to make sure he didn't lose it in the dark. She heard more noises suggesting clothing was being moved, and the next thing she knew, hot, hard flesh was pushing its way between her thighs.

Christy swallowed hard. This was exactly what she would have expected from Sabin; a demanding sexual onslaught that never gave her chance to get her bearings. She felt Sabin's cock slide the full length of her slit, coincidentally driving the lips apart by the end and gliding against her clit.

Christy had given some thought over the past two weeks to Sabin's cock. While feeling him grinding against her through their clothes had been really hot, it hadn't given her much indication of what was under the hood, and her curiosity had been well and truly piqued. She'd speculated on all the details she couldn't make out; length, girth, shape, how it would taste in her mouth, how it would feel against her tongue... she'd spent several happy hours alone, ruminating energetically on the subject. Now that she was getting some empirical evidence, she found him to be of average length but tantalisingly thick. Somehow, it seemed to suit him.

Sabin gripped the base of his cock with one hand to guide himself, and without wasting time on anything unnecessary like foreplay, he positioned himself and started pushing in firmly. Christy was more than wet enough to ease his entry - in fact she'd probably been more than wet enough since the second he'd started kissing her neck - but without any prior penetration she was pretty tight, and he had to work against her body's natural resistance to the intrusion. It made him feel huge, and Christy moaned blissfully as his full length was sheathed in her body, his pubic hair rasping against her ass.

He paused, laying a hand over her mouth. "That's a damn sexy sound," he whispered, "but if you don't want them to figure out what's going on in here, you're going to have to keep quiet."

Christy was surprised to realise there was a fair bit of noise coming from outside the closet; there were evidently several people out there, but until he'd mentioned it, she hadn't heard a thing. She was so wrapped up in the moment, there could have been a fight outside the door between a samba band and an elephant with a depth perception disorder and she still wouldn't have heard it. Nodding her understanding, she rolled her hips, encouraging him to move.

He took his hand from her mouth, grabbing her waist for purchase as he withdrew a little, pushing back in with enough force to lift her almost off her feet. She grabbed instinctively for the shelf still digging into her ribs, and she heard him snigger quietly behind her. "Prick," she whispered, and he kissed her shoulder in an insincere apology.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," he whispered back. "I'll make sure you don't fall." He withdrew from her completely, but before she had time to complain about it he'd reached down and slid both his arms between her thighs. With the changes to his moveset since he and Shelley had started teaming together in TNA, people sometimes forgot just how strong he was, Christy thought, as he lifted her as easily as if she was a rag doll. He spread her legs wide as he elevated her, stepping backward to accommodate her legs between their bodies and the shelves and his hands coming to rest halfway down the backs of her thighs. He positioned her where he wanted her and kissed her shoulder again. "Help me in, Christy."

Christy reached down beneath herself, using the palm of her hand to line Sabin's cock up with her entrance. She liked his second entry even better than his first; with her legs pulled up and apart, his penetration seemed somehow more obscene.

"Keep that hand down there," he demanded, his voice thickening as he spoke. "Play with your clit for me. Get yourself off."

Although she was pretty sure she wasn't going to need any manual assistance in achieving orgasm, Christy complied. She traced her fingertip around her clit gently, aware that, as aroused as she was, if she put too much into it she'd be done practically before she started. She gripped the shelf in front of her with her other hand, so that he didn't need to concern himself with her balance, only with supporting her weight.

Satisfied with the situation, Sabin began to ease his cock out of her. He withdrew about halfway before sinking back in, and Christy could tell on the first couple of thrusts that he was holding back, wanting to be sure he wasn't hurting her. Once he was certain she could handle it though, he drove into her in earnest, and despite herself Christy couldn't restrain the throaty moan of pleasure that escaped her.

"I really do love that sound," he muttered, and his increasingly forceful strokes backed up the statement. If he kept this up, Christy decided, she was going to need something to bite on to keep her quiet when she came.

Sweat started to bead on her forehead, and she realised with some interest that the sound of his panting was adding to the building heat in her groin. She loved how primal and masculine he was with her, and she loved how expressive he was about it.

She still felt stretched around his cock, and she knew this was going to be short-lived; she was already having to fight to stave off her orgasm. The occasional low grunt from behind her suggested Sabin was having the same problem. Her abdomen tightened and her stomach flipped when he growled softly, and the violent thrust he delivered a split second later gave her the impression he liked the way her body had responded.

"Do it," he breathed, and Christy couldn't help but follow his instruction. She exercised a little more pressure on her clit, but she knew that wasn't really what she wanted or needed to get off. Reaching lower, she felt his cock disappearing into her body, and regardless of how pointless it was in the dark, she closed her eyes, her head swimming as she imagined what it must look like.

Her breath hitched as Sabin's mouth latched onto the side of her neck, kissing and licking at her skin in a frenetic fashion that suggested he wasn't really in control of it, his breath hot and uneven. She had to let it go, and she allowed her head to fall back as she stopped fighting it.

His next thrust started the chain reaction inside her, and she tried to tell him she was about to orgasm but all that came out was incomprehensible whispering. Her legs twitched in his hands just before it hit, and then everything was heat and light, and Christy didn't know anything in the universe existed other than the hard column of flesh driving into her and the hot tongue on her neck.

"Jesus fucking Christ," she distantly heard Sabin pant, and his grip on her thighs tightened painfully. His thrusts became irregular as Christy rode out the subsiding waves of her orgasm, and she heard the tell-tale gasp of revelation as he pushed himself deep, instinctively holding position before following up with shallower thrusts as he released inside her.

"Damn, I needed that," Sabin gasped, relinquishing his hold on one of her legs and wrapping his arm around her torso to support her as he let her other leg slip to the floor. "Suddenly, I don't give a crap about getting no TV time."

Christy laughed. "Glad I could help." She let her hand rest on the sweaty arm around her stomach, enjoying the moment. Sabin's other hand wound through her hair, pulling her head back and around to share another kiss with her, softer and less aggressive than before now that their lust was assuaged. For the first time she could appreciate how soft his lips were, and how much passion he put into it.

When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against the back of her neck, and she was content to stand in his arms while he softened inside her body. After a couple of minutes, he lifted his head to speak.

"So... are you staying in the usual hotel tonight?"

Christy quirked an eyebrow in the darkness. "Yeah..."

Sabin chuckled at the surprise in her voice. "What, did you think I was done? That was just to work off the aggression from the match. What room number?"

"202," Christy answered, and as Sabin withdrew himself from her she felt cum trickling down her thigh.

"Uh, you might want to take the remains of those fishnets off before you go out there if you don't want to face any awkward questions," he said as he tucked himself away.

Christy couldn't contain the sarcasm. "Gee, ya think?"

Sabin playfully slapped her ass in response. "It's no wonder Alex likes you, you're every bit as mouthy as he is." He pulled her close and dropped a fond peck on her cheek. "I'll see you at the hotel later."

Christy squinted at the harsh light that flooded in as Sabin opened the door. He shot her a heart-stopping smile and then he left, closing the door behind him and leaving her to straighten her clothes out.

Peeling the remnants of her tights down her legs, Christy resigned herself to the knowledge that she'd be coming to work exhausted tomorrow.


End file.
